


Christmas Tree

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha-12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha decorate a tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

Natasha woke up as she heard some noise in the living room and a curse. She relaxed, it was Clint. She got up and stretched and and dressing herself in one of Clint's shirts. Its been some months since Shield fell.  
As she walked out of their bedroom into the living room she saw Clint setting up a large Christmas tree. Clint turned around and smiled. He liked seeing her in his shirts.

Clint said, "Hi, Nat. Sorry the noise woke you up. But I was just setting up the Christmas tree."

Natasha walked up to him and kissed him. She said, "Its fine. The tree looks good."

Clint said, "Yeah, had time this year to select a nice one."

Natasha nodded and said, "How about after lunch we go out and bring the decorations ?"

Clint said, "That's a good idea."

It was already 12pm. Natasha couldn't recall when she had slept that long. But last night Clint wore her down pretty good. But she didn't mind. Ever since Shield fell, both had a lot of time on their hands and had a lot of catching up to do.

After lunch, both of them headed to a shop that sold Christmas decorations. They bought small colorful balls, frills, a snowman, candles, and a star. Clint also bought Avenger themed decorations.  
Natasha bought Clint a Santa hat. It made him look adorable. 

They came home and started decorating the tree. After they were done they clicked pictures. Clint whipped up some dinner and both sat in front of the Christmas Tree drinking some wine.

Natasha snuggled in Clint's chest. She said, "This is nice isn't it ?"

Clint chuckled and said, "Yup, this is how normal people do it. I guess this as normal as it gets."

Natasha looked at Clint and pulled him in for a kiss. She said, "Merry Christmas, Clint."

Clint replied, "Merry Christmas, Nat."


End file.
